memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Star Trek: Helena/Betrayal/Act Four
Captain Taylor gets up from her chair and looks at the viewer. "No, that was too easy," Captain Taylor says as she looks at the viewer and walks down to the helm console. Commander Martin gets up from the XO Chair and walks towards her. "Impossible a Dominion Battle Cruiser is the most powerful vessel in the Dominion faction," Commander Martin says as he looks at the viewer. Taylor turns to Kaye. "Jamie take us into the debris field, Ensign Sito full sensor scans on the debris field I wanna know what the hell caused this ship to be easily destroyed," Captain Taylor says as she looks at Kaye then turns to Sito. Both officers comply with their orders. "I'll be in my ready room you've got the bridge Commander," Captain Taylor says as she looks at Commander Martin and heads to her Ready Room. Commander Martin sits in the Captain's Chair looking at the middle computer. Captain's Log supplemental. We've been in the nebula for an hour now after we finished studying the nebula we were attacked by a Dominion battle cruiser after a short battle with it we were able to destroy the ship, but it all seemed to easy. On the bridge Commander Williams is studying the debris field on the screen at the Engineering console between the Ready Room and the Tactical console. "I'm reading normal debris reading from the Dominion vessel Captain," Commander Williams says as she looks at her console then looks at both Captain Taylor and Commander Martin. Captain Taylor looks at her. "Run a multiphasic scan on the debris," Captain Taylor says as she looks at Commander Williams. Stephanie inputs commands into the console and the screen shows the debris field on the screen as it changes colors from regular to rainbow colors. "I'm still not picking anything strange up from the debris field Captain," Lieutenant Commander Williams says as she looks at Captain Taylor. Taylor isn't happy then turns to Commander Martin. "John take a shuttle out and run several scans on the debris field and don't miss a single scan," Captain Taylor says as she looks at him. He nods at her and pats Williams on the shoulder, she gets up and joins him in the turbolift. A Runabout flies from the Helena and approaches the debris field. "Kelindide, rhodinium, nothing unusual there. All materials commonly used in Dominion ship construction," Commander Williams says as she looks at the console read out and looks at Commander Martin. Martin looks at his console. "I don't believe that a single Quantum could destroy a fully powered Warbird," Commander Martin says as he looks at her. She looks at him. "Maybe their shields were down to board us when our shields went down," Commander Williams says as she looks at him. He looks at her. "Maybe, but who knows," Commander Martin says as he looks at her. In his quarters Ensign Thorn is at the table with the desktop monitor. "I have thirty seconds before Security picks up this transmission. I'm sending you all current information on Doctor Langford's medical examinations on Ensign Nelson," Ensign Thorn says as he looks at the monitor. Your ship destroyed one of our Warbirds The Dominion officer says on the monitor. Thorn looks at the monitor. "That was unavoidable This should prove my worth to you, Movar?" Thorn asked as he looks at the screen. Movar looks at him. It remains to be seen Mr. Thorn, Movar says on the monitor. The transmission ends. Helena is at impulse speed. In the science lab Commander Williams is working on a piece of Dominion battle cruiser when Commander Martin and Captain Taylor walks into the lab. "You wanted to see us?" Captain Taylor says as she looks at her. She looks at them. "I've been working on the debris and I found this," Commander Williams says as she shows them the scan. Taylor looks at her. "Ok let's assume I know what this is," Captain Taylor says as she looks at the console screen. Martin looks at her. "Do you really know what we're looking at?" Commander Martin asked as he looks at her. She looks at him. "No I don't Stephanie what are we looking at?" Captain Taylor says as she looks at Commander Williams. She looks at them. "It's the piece of the Dominion battle cruiser as well as the black box, I've been working on it and I found that last bit of a transmission," Commander Williams says as she looks at them. The screen shows the transmission. "That's Ensign Thorn's quarters," Commander Martin says as he looks at the screen. Taylor tapped her combadge. "Taylor to Crusher. Get to Engineering immediately. It's Michael Jonas. On my way Lieutenant Crusher says over the com. In Main Engineering Ensign Thorn is working on power relays that were damaged in the attack against the Dominion vessel, when Lieutenant Crusher and a security team walking in. "Ensign Marcus Thorn by order of Captain Taylor, we're placing you under arrest for treason," Lieutenant Crusher says as he looks at him. Thorn then presses a button and then an energy surges and a huge shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling and debris flies from it and sparks erupt from the ceiling and lights flicker as Thorn runs for it. "I need extract now," Ensign Thorn says as he speaks into a Dominion com device. We're on our way The Dominion officer says over the device. Then from out of nowhere a Dominion battle cruiser approaches the ship and starts shooting at the Intrepid-Class ship. On the Bridge Commander Martin hangs onto the rail behind the helm. "One Dominion battle cruiser bearing 212 mark 434, it looks like their trying to disable our shields," Ensign Sito says as she looks at the Ops console. He looks at Kaye. "Ensign evasive patter Omega four," Commander Martin says as he looks at her. She inputs commands into the helm. On Deck 7 Ensign Thorn enters the transporter room and inputs commands into the console and he speaks into his com. "Are you in range? Respond," Ensign Thorn says as he speaks into the com device. Captain Taylor appears with a compression rifle. "Leaving so soon Ensign," Captain Taylor says as she aims the rifle at him. Then two more guards show up. "We jammed your signal. Your friends can't hear you. Who are they? Take him to the Brig," Captain Taylor says as she looks at the two guards. She looks at the combadge and sighs. Helena flies over the Dominion cruiser cranked up the nacelle and leaps into warp speed.